Dude
by Kyrie1
Summary: Okay, so I'm funny in real life. But does that mean I can write comedy? Let's hope so. R&R.


* Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Auron, Rikku, and Kimahri find themselves sprawled out on the ground outside. Tidus is standing up and rubbing his head. Yuna is just standing there looking saviour-ish, while Wakka is glomming hair gel onto his hair while he holds a bottle of red hair dye is his other hand. Lulu is holding her dress up. Auron is just standing there being cool, and Rikku is telling Kimahri some al bhed joke he totally doesn't get. *  
  
  
  
Tidus: What am I doing here?  
  
Rikku: So this guy walks into this bar, okay? And…  
  
Wakka: * turns to Lulu and points to his hair * There! How's it look, Lu? * hair falls down into his face *  
  
Lulu: Much more you.  
  
Yuna: * stares intensely at everyone, with a fake smile plastered onto her face*  
  
Tidus: …Why are you staring at us?  
  
Rikku: And he says "Kessa y paan," okay? And then…  
  
Yuna: Because I'm gonna save the world and die. I want to remember all of you.  
  
Auron: * keeps looking cool *  
  
Tidus: Because you're gonna die? No biggie. I died a thousand years ago, and look at me now! * jumps around the room *  
  
Wakka: * To Tidus * Uh, hey, who are you anyways?  
  
Tidus: Huh? You know me. We're friends, Wakka. Duh.  
  
Wakka: Yeah, but what's you're name. You never told me, ya?  
  
Tidus: I…can't tell you.  
  
Yuna: * stares at Auron with the same smile *  
  
Wakka: Why not, brudda?  
  
Tidus: * shrugs * Voice acting and being able to choose your character name just don't mix.  
  
Rikku: And then he says… "Dryd ech'd y pimmvnuo, dryd'c so feta!" * laughs *  
  
Yuna: * gets all mad and turns to Rikku * Why are you laughing? It's because I'm gonna die, isn't it? ISN'T IT?  
  
Auron: * fixes his glasses * * keeps looking cool *  
  
Lulu: Yuna, calm down.  
  
Yuna: Bug off, goth girl!  
  
Rikku: * giggles *  
  
Wakka: Hey, ya? Don't laugh at Lulu. At least she don't got pigeon feathers in her hair, ya know?  
  
Rikku: Big meanie! Go worship your potato bug and leave me alone!  
  
Tidus: * To Auron * This is all your fault!  
  
Auron: My fault? * laughs very cool* How is this my fault? It's your story now.  
  
Tidus: ….that's right, it is my story. And it'll go the way I want it…or I'll end it here.  
  
* It starts to rain. The dye is Tidus' hair washes out.*  
  
Tidus: Crap in a hat.  
  
* Everyone gets drenched- except of course, for Auron who is so incredibly cool that he is also water resistant *  
  
  
  
Rikku: Aah! It's raining! Let's… * looks around * go in that tower!  
  
~ inside the tower ~  
  
Wakka: We gotta climb all these steps?  
  
Rikku: Or we could use this this…  
  
Wakka: No! No evil machina!  
  
Rikku: Um, it's an elevator.  
  
Wakka: Well, it looks like a machina.  
  
Rikku: Why don't you like machina anyways?  
  
Wakka: I'm afraid of the Y2K bug.  
  
Lulu: And because Chappu died using them?  
  
Wakka: Oh yeah. That too.  
  
Yuna: I wanna go marry Seymour.  
  
Tidus: Huh? Who's that?  
  
Yuna: I don't know. But it'll make people happy.  
  
Tidus * muttering * It won't make me happy.  
  
Auron: * steps into the elevator very cool *  
  
~ at the top ~  
  
Auron: Dude. Wakka's not here yet.  
  
Rikku: Did you just say…Dude?  
  
Auron: No.  
  
Tidus: Yes you did.  
  
Auron: No I didn't. It's your story, remember? And you can't even spell Dude.  
  
Wakka: * steps up the last step *  
  
Tidus: Well…I can spell my name!  
  
Wakka: What is your name?  
  
Auron: * rolls his eye very cool *  
  
Tidus: Hey! Stop that or I'll…..kill you. Or something.  
  
Auron: Dude. I'm already dead. I can't die again.  
  
Rikku: You said dude.  
  
Auron: Did not.  
  
Lulu: We all heard you.  
  
Auron: Nuh-uh.  
  
Yuna: Do I look fat?  
  
Tidus: What?  
  
Yuna: Do I look fat? If I'm gonna die saving the world, I'm thinking I wanna die looking good.  
  
~ Awkward silence ~  
  
Rikku: So who wants to hear a joke?  
  
~ Awkward silence ~  
  
Kimahri: * singing * I'm blue da bu de da bu die da bu de da bu die.  
  
Wakka: D'oh, ya? 


End file.
